


Brood

by Shadesabyss



Series: Brood [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Grooming, I suppose, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Trans Jeremy Heere, Underage Sex, children as the result of incest, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Jeremy is the brood mother of a pack of children, all sired by his own father, and they grow up so fast.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Father, Jeremy Heere/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Brood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675957
Kudos: 72





	Brood

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't quite sure if I should post this after all, but I thought I might as well as I'd already written it.
> 
> A direct sequal to First Heat, some time after the events of that story.

I lay a hand on my stomach, looking down at the heavy blanket covering me. Already so much smaller than I was just last week, the fresh pups sleeping in the other room. I’m still recovering, but it’s been a few days. I expect to see him again soon. Always absent from the birth, leaving me to push out  our cubs only to reappear once my body is ready to take more. 

Just as my thoughts turn to my father the door opens, the father of my brood joining me with two of our oldest behind him. The boys are already so big, looking at me with curious eyes as our father ushers them to sit down beside the bed. 

“And how is my brood mother feeling?” he throws my blanket away, climbing onto me. The chain connecting me to the bed rattles, making my stomach sink with the reminder that I’m here for good- my alpha creeping the loose dress I’m wearing up over my chest to play with my tits- still sore from the last feeding for the new cubs.

“Aren’t our cubs getting big? I remember when I took you as my mate to make them like it was yesterday. Don’t you Jeremy?” my father’s voice drips with affection, but I can see the lust behind his eyes. I glance over at our oldest children, sitting quietly where he left them. 

“Please, not in front of them.” a wicked grin flashes on his face. I bite my lip as he shoves into me, my sore cunt welcoming my alpha inside even when I don’t want him. My father wastes no time fucking the body that already belongs to him, pulling back his hips and pounding into mine- cunt long since molded to the shape of his cock. 

T he bed rocks, my chain clinking loudly as I struggle to not raise my voice, squeezing my eyes shut when I finally moan for him.

“Watch me carefully boys,” my father’s voice is still steady even as he slams his cock into me, “get your cocks out and see what an omega does to them.” my stomach twists, his next thrust into me nearly making me puke. I can feel the extra effort he’s putting in, pulling his cock out to the tip every time. 

I  feel more sick with every desperate gasp that leaves my lips, my father’s fingers playing with my clit- my cunt squeezing around him as I buck into him, my cervix opening up and begging his twitching cock to fill me up with another litter of his pups.

He pulls out, ropes of hot, potent seed splattering across my stomach; wasted.  I open my eyes, but regret it just as quickly. One hand still on my skin, my father is beckoning one of our children over to join him on the bed. I avert my eyes as they crawl up, smaller hands replacing our father’s on my body to explore confidently- poking and prodding at my clit before slipping along my slick hole.

His cock is so much smaller than I’m used to, fucking into my clumsily but barely letting me feel him knocking around my insides. My hips rock with his inexperienced thrusts, though I’d rather stay still,  my body trying to recoil but there’s nowhere for me to go. Cold fingers rub at my clit, my body bucking against my will. 

For the first time in years I pull at my chain, struggling under the small body mounting me but my father’s familiar hands hold me down- encouraging our child to keep going.

He doesn’t last long, small cock spurting inside me before he finally pulls away. I relax for a moment, forgetting that he’d brought both of the boys until the other’s cock is already balls deep- pushing into my messy cunt eagerly. His father pushes me down against him, forcing me to fuck him even as I squirm in his arms.

So easily overpowering me, one hand still free to play with my clit- fingers knowing exactly how to make me cum for him. And I do, twisting and moaning as I try to hold it in- cumming on my son’s cock just as he finishes inside me just as his brother did. Tears wet my face, my father’s fingers carefully gliding along my used pussy. 

“Ah, we can’t forget this.” a familiar plug prods at my entrance, pushing into my cunt and blocking me up. “You wouldn’t want any of that fresh cum to get out, would we Jeremy?” I swallow, croaking out an affirmative for fear of what he may do if I don’t. “Always so eager to be bred. We’ll have another litter for you soon.” he wiggles the thick plug in my cunt before he goes, the seed of our children steeping inside me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading^^ I am a mod on a bmc darkfic blog on [Tumblr](https://heeres-suffering.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to stop by!


End file.
